Victor the Vampire Slayer
by Kara tennant
Summary: What if a  guy was tapped with Slayer powers  and he  was throne into it his first year of college
1. Chapter 1

Victor the Vampire Slayer

Part 1 the setup and the Call

Time Present Day

Place San Francisco California

My Name is Victor Vincant I am a Normal 18 year old getting ready to go to my first year at collage in UCLA with a major in Psychology and a minor in writing. I am moving into my Dorm the last week of August I have a interest in the paranormal I like horror flicks and Sci Fi shows. One day changed my life forever. I was asleep soundly on my stomach. Something woke up in the middle of the night and had a dream about Vampires and monsters coming after me. And somehow I was able to kill them. With extraordinary skills and speed and an understanding of weapons and I had super strength and see the big picture of things and put them together quick. I was able to take the vamps down in a second without breaking a sweat and I was quick and fast. I could run fast and I had fast reflexes. I know this later on it was my call to be a slayer. I was tapped to be Vampire killer.

Then what was like bizarre was it happened for real when I was driving home from my High school Graduation Party with my best mate Gary. We were drinking and joking around then the party broke up and we left. I kept having an odd feeling we were being watched the whole time. I swore I saw a shadow move in the darkness more than once with dark glowing red and yellow eyes. We were driving down the road we had our Hard Rock Music up loud I was dashboard drumming on the steering wheel. When a Vampire leaped on to our SUV my friend screamed, "Vic watch out and pull over."

"Ok Man I will I don't know what we hit."

I pulled over and stepped out of my SUV and moved to attack this little punk vamp. I tackled it and flipped it down on the ground and held it in headlock and strangled it with my bare hands. He pushed me back and was about to hit me. I stepped on stick and it broke into a perfect point. I stabbed into the vamps chest and he was dusted. I couldn't believe these things even existed. When a man in a tweed suit appeared in front of me he told me his name was Vincent he didn't tell me if it was his last name or first name or not I only knew him as Vincent he was a man that worked in a bookstore I frequented. He told me he was watching me for a long time and he knew my time would come. "Come for what?" I asked this guy. He told me I was tapped to be a slayer. This is the story of that encounter.

Gary stepped out." man what is going on?"

"Well I think a vampire attacked us he latched on to our Suv dude."

Vincent walked up "Hello Victor I knew this day would come for you. You have been tapped for a slayer One Man to stand alone against the evil of this world. You have the skills and powers now given to you this night. I saw your potential when you were about 14 when you first started coming into Barnes and Bartels. "

"Whoa Dude my potential? Look I so don't think so look I am a young adult about to start my first year of college. I like vampire movies and TV shows but really living it out in real life is way too bizarre"

Vincent shook his head and looked at me "Explain to me how you killed that vamp that landed on your SUV, you tackled him and wrestled him down. Then broke a stick off into a perfect point and stab him in the chest and dusted him. "Tell was that luck or did you know how to do it without thinking?"

"I knew how to do it Vincent without thinking and I had the strength and skill to kill it."

"Victor its cause you're the slayer the chosen one."

A Dark Vamp in a grey suit and black trench coat with a red scarf around his neck and few more vampires appeared behind us and we were surrounded.

The Vampire Dived and attacked me and my friend. Vincent tossed me a stake and a dagger I tossed the dagger into the vamps heart. Another came out and moved on me. I wrestled it down and stabbed the vamp in the heart. I was tossed a crossbow by Vincent and fired in rapid succession dusting all the vamps.

Vincent looked at me "Keep those weapons Victor you will need them. What you sensed when you were being followed was the vamps picking up your scent. They tracked you and met up with you on this deserted road and attacked. When new slayer is tapped there is an initial test to see what your potential is and what they're up against."

So that single vamp and the coven of vamps attacking me and my buddy Gary was sort of a initiation. Thing? Oh brilliant. So what are you my guardian or something?"

"Your Watcher which is sort of a mentor or a trainer. I will help you learn how to fight and use weapons. And show you how to protect yourself and your friends."

I grab my jacket and get back into the suv and Vincent slides in the backseat and he directs me to his house.

Gary looked at me "Look dude, I don't want any parts of this okay. You're my best mate and I saw you become superhuman in a flat out second when you took down a vamp this is way to much for me man. Take me home."

Vincent looked at Gary. If he takes you home Gary you will have to keep the secret that Vic is a slayer or I will have to eliminate your memory of this night. A slayers identity needs to be kept secret."

"Dude just erase my memory or whatever you do. Make me not remember I saw creatures of the night jump on my best mates suv and I saw a few of them get attacked and obliterated by a old man in a suit and my best friend the Slayer. "

I turned down Gary's street and dropped him off. Vincent touched Gary's forehead and entered his mind and erased all memories of the vampire fight and me being tapped and fighting seven vamps.

Part II

Training and Development

Vincent's House

Now you're in good Shape kid. But I am going to streamline it to be fast and agile you have to keep yourself strong by working out at least an hour a day and keep yourself in shape and build your muscles."

I followed Vincent's directions and turned into his driveway. I tossed off my leather jacket and laid it across the couch. Vincent looked at me. "Want some tea or water to calm down before it is time to start your Slayer training?

"Sure I want some answers first anyway so some tea and we will talk. Why me first off? Why was I tapped I am not anyone special I am just a college kid. It is a lot for me to take in man really.

Vincent handed Victor a cup of tea. "Your were tapped because your special your strong intelligent and a good person Victor. Did you ever feel like you were meant for something more?"

Victor sipped the tea and nodded "Oh yes I always thought I was worth more and meant for something more. Vince I got in with the wrong crowd and started partying a lot. Until I got into my senior year of high school and I realized if I wanted to get better I needed to straighten myself out before I went to college."

"Vic that is good way to start. The reason why you were chosen is that you wanted to change you wanted to be better. The way I am going to train you first is how to fight with a vamp they are very quick and fast they take two forms a bat and a Human. There vulnerable more in there bat state. When they are human they can be injured by a blow to the head or fire or stabbed thru the heart. Bats you can break there neck or just shoot them with a crossbow. You're a good fighter so that is a start. You also are strong and are not afraid to show your emotions that is strength. You always stuck up for people that were picked on and protected them. A slayer part of their calling is there a protector of their friends and others. There is powers involved too reading minds running extremely fast the ability to move quick and agile and there is also some witchcraft involved too spells and such that you can use. Fire, charms, Moving things telekinetically. Reading minds and communicating telepathically. Quick healing, understanding of any weapons given to you. Super Strength and skill to kill vamps."

"Vincent witchcraft powers I don't like that Witchcraft stuff scares me a bit Its all evil and junk ."

"It's nothing to fear Victor these powers come from Evil but there used to fight evil. But there not evil it's all in how you use them and what you use them for. If you use them for the right reasons then it's not anything to concern yourself with and not for you own personal gain either. Your powers will grow as you grow as a slayer. Later on in your life you will meet someone that is similar to you in many ways and you and that person will grow very close In a short amount of time."

"Hold on what do you mean?"

"Never mind Vic don't focus on that right now. It won't happen till years from now"

"Your first lesson will be I will attack you and you need to move and defend yourself ready? Vamps will come at you fast and quick and you need to be ready."

Vince lunged at me and I tossed him down in a rugby tackle and knocked him on the floor with a toss over my shoulder. And I pinned him down with a shove and a toss at the ground.

He recovered and attacked me I back flipped and tossed him back with a strong shove at the wall.

"Vic not bad at all you're fast and strong and you got a handled on some of your powers already. Still Victor what if one comes at you from behind with a surprise attack like this?" Vincent grabbed me from behind. I elbowed him in the gut and stomped on his foot and hit his solar plexus and head butted him back. Tossing Vincent backwards.

Vincent moved at me with a fast attack with swords and knives I blocked and batted the knives and the sword I spun around and blocked them as one came towards my chest. With my own swords and daggers.

"Victor Very good now starting tonight at midnight your going to start to patrol an area of town every night. If you need anything" he handed me a phone "Text me or call me or come to the bookshop or my house don't hesitate and don't tell anyone about your calling as a slayer. The Vamps will talk and try to get you off track never lose your focus they talk and ramble to much. Every weapon Is at you disposal when you get home there will be a bag of weapons in your room and you need to choose a look something that shows you're the slayer.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor the Vampire Slayer Chapter III

The Unexpected Happens Becoming the Slayer

I left Vincent's house with mixed feelings. A sense of pride that I passed his first few tests but a sense of fear and anxiety as well. Will I have what it takes when rubber meets the road could I really be this super hero that protects this world from evil? I tossed my long dark coat over me and I drove home with all this running thru my head. I am a slayer the single one of my generation to stand aginst Demons and Evil and vanquish it from the Earth. I have mad awesome skills. But my musings was interrupted when I saw police cars and ambulances in my driveway. I parked my Toyota Sequoia in my normal spot and ran out with the crossbow Vincent gave me when he found me on my first test tucked under my coat. I leaped out into a crouch and cursed for not charging my phone when I needed too. If I would have known it I could have stopped whatever happened. But it's too late that night was when I truly became The Slayer. They killed my parents which sprung me into action a fixed point in my life now.

The police officer stopped me "Stand back kid this is a crime scene."

I glared at him I never ever fussed at a police officer before. I don't know if it's my new found slayer personality or not. "Look Officer I live here okay and I get the feeling this foe is beyond you and it's not a simple homicide. This isn't your typical murder there is things out there you don't realize or you choose not to realize. "

"Look kid are you drunk or just getting back from a party or something. It is late it's about 1 in the morning."

"I was visiting a friend and I got home late okay officer now let me thru. I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket. "See this is my place okay." The police officer nodded and handed me my wallet back. He pulled the tape up and let me thru. "Victor Vincant okay go on in kid. You won't like what you see The male and female victim were brutally murdered. Their necks broke the one women seduced and raped and then she was killed."

I ran into my house which didn't feel like home the minute I walked in the warmth and love of home was destroyed. Furniture tossed everywhere blood on the walls and on the floor. I stretched out my slayer senses immediately and grabbed my crossbow.

"Okay you bastards come on out. I know you all are here."

Two Vampires shimmered and appeared in front of me

"You asked for it Slayer well if it isn't the rookie slayer he's pretty hot and cute." The women Vampire who was very slender and had a long white dress on said to her partner.

A Tall Dark Faced Vampire looked up at me his pointy fangs showing. "He's new blood Emma. Now he's upset and angry about his Mummy and Daddy. Lets break him in properly. His mum was quite the fighter but I took her easily women are so easy to seduce."

"Oh Yes we shall Emmet."

"Emma and Emmet I glared at them how cutesy. So what are you going to do come in and ransack my house and kill my family then try to get me to attack you out of vengeance? I don't work that way."

Emmet looked at Emma "Well this slayer he has attitude. He's feistier then some of the previous ones."

Emma spun and attacked me I pushed her back and tossed her into the grandfather clock at my house I pulled out a stake from my inner jacket pocket and moved to stab her. Suddenly my mom came up and attacked me. Emma changed her form to my mom I froze then by some force of will I moved and rolled and avoided her claws. I twisted my legs around and tripped her on the ground. I stood up bringing my stake down. Then I lowered my stake Tears filling my eyes.

"Can't kill your own mom can you" Emmet smirked

I felt my strength rise and I glared at Emma's partner Emmet with new found strength and I felt my slayer powers rising within me. Some knowledge from a long time ago books I read. Movies watched or Vincent's stories he told me at the bookshop. I felt my slayer powers surge. "You sired her so if I kill you my mom will be free Emmet" I wrestled Emmet down and pinned him down with my boot and stabbed him thru the heart twice and he turned to dust in front of my eyes. Emma changed into a bat and flew away. I walked to me room and found the bag of weapons I called Vincent and told him what happened. I pushed his number and it rang he answered right away.

"Vic tell me what happened."

"Vince two Vamps came to my house and told me they killed my parents I slayed one but the other got away. I froze but somehow I was able to subdue her but not kill her she took the form of my mom."

"The Vamps knew to attack your home Vic I will be right over." Vincent hung up I set down on my bed and then I walked to my closet and I looked thru my clothes and found my slayer uniform. Black Leather pants and Black and white striped skin tight button up shirt that emphasized my muscles and my long dark Duster. I unbuttoned the top three buttons I grabbed some old Goth necklaces I had a skull two crosses and a pentagram necklace. I combed my hair to the side and spiked it up a little in the front.

Suddenly I felt like a changed person the emotions that broke my heart made me stronger. The worst thing that could have happened in my life turned me into the person I was born to be. I turned around smoothed out my jacket and walked to the front door to answer the door. Vincent was standing there. I thought to myself you are Victor Vincant the Vampire killer.

"Victor you are the Slayer I felt the change in you as soon as you answered the door. Tell me the whole story. 


	3. Chapter 3

Victor the Vampire Slayer Chapter III

The Unexpected Happens Becoming the Slayer

I left Vincent's house with mixed feelings. A sense of pride that I passed his first few tests but a sense of fear and anxiety as well. Will I have what it takes when rubber meets the road could I really be this super hero that protects this world from evil? I tossed my long dark coat over me and I drove home with all this running thru my head. I am a slayer the single one of my generation to stand aginst Demons and Evil and vanquish it from the Earth. I have mad awesome skills. But my musings was interrupted when I saw police cars and ambulances in my driveway. I parked my Toyota Sequoia in my normal spot and ran out with the crossbow Vincent gave me when he found me on my first test tucked under my coat. I leaped out into a crouch and cursed for not charging my phone when I needed too. If I would have known it I could have stopped whatever happened. But it's too late that night was when I truly became The Slayer. They killed my parents which sprung me into action a fixed point in my life now.

The police officer stopped me "Stand back kid this is a crime scene."

I glared at him I never ever fussed at a police officer before. I don't know if it's my new found slayer personality or not. "Look Officer I live here okay and I get the feeling this foe is beyond you and it's not a simple homicide. This isn't your typical murder there is things out there you don't realize or you choose not to realize. "

"Look kid are you drunk or just getting back from a party or something. It is late it's about 1 in the morning."

"I was visiting a friend and I got home late okay officer now let me thru. I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket. "See this is my place okay." The police officer nodded and handed me my wallet back. He pulled the tape up and let me thru. "Victor Vincant okay go on in kid. You won't like what you see The male and female victim were brutally murdered. Their necks broke the one women seduced and raped and then she was killed."

I ran into my house which didn't feel like home the minute I walked in the warmth and love of home was destroyed. Furniture tossed everywhere blood on the walls and on the floor. I stretched out my slayer senses immediately and grabbed my crossbow.

"Okay you bastards come on out. I know you all are here."

Two Vampires shimmered and appeared in front of me

"You asked for it Slayer well if it isn't the rookie slayer he's pretty hot and cute." The women Vampire who was very slender and had a long white dress on said to her partner.

A Tall Dark Faced Vampire looked up at me his pointy fangs showing. "He's new blood Emma. Now he's upset and angry about his Mummy and Daddy. Lets break him in properly. His mum was quite the fighter but I took her easily women are so easy to seduce."

"Oh Yes we shall Emmet."

"Emma and Emmet I glared at them how cutesy. So what are you going to do come in and ransack my house and kill my family then try to get me to attack you out of vengeance? I don't work that way."

Emmet looked at Emma "Well this slayer he has attitude. He's feistier then some of the previous ones."

Emma spun and attacked me I pushed her back and tossed her into the grandfather clock at my house I pulled out a stake from my inner jacket pocket and moved to stab her. Suddenly my mom came up and attacked me. Emma changed her form to my mom I froze then by some force of will I moved and rolled and avoided her claws. I twisted my legs around and tripped her on the ground. I stood up bringing my stake down. Then I lowered my stake Tears filling my eyes.

"Can't kill your own mom can you" Emmet smirked

I felt my strength rise and I glared at Emma's partner Emmet with new found strength and I felt my slayer powers rising within me. Some knowledge from a long time ago books I read. Movies watched or Vincent's stories he told me at the bookshop. I felt my slayer powers surge. "You sired her so if I kill you my mom will be free Emmet" I wrestled Emmet down and pinned him down with my boot and stabbed him thru the heart twice and he turned to dust in front of my eyes. Emma changed into a bat and flew away. I walked to me room and found the bag of weapons I called Vincent and told him what happened. I pushed his number and it rang he answered right away.

"Vic tell me what happened."

"Vince two Vamps came to my house and told me they killed my parents I slayed one but the other got away. I froze but somehow I was able to subdue her but not kill her she took the form of my mom."

"The Vamps knew to attack your home Vic I will be right over." Vincent hung up

I set down on my bed and then I walked to my closet and I looked thru my clothes and found my slayer uniform. So I changed into it. Black Leather pants and Black and white striped skin tight button up shirt that emphasized my muscles and my long dark black leather Duster. I put on a pair of black steeled toed boots with heels. I unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt. I grabbed some old Goth necklaces I had a skull two crosses and a pentagram necklace. I combed my hair to the side and spiked it up a little in the front. I looked at the full length mirror on my bedroom door and turned around my body looked stronger and I felt stronger. I put on my black gloves and rested my hands on my hips.

Suddenly I felt like a changed person the emotions that broke my heart made me stronger. The worst thing that could have happened in my life turned me into the person I was born to be. I turned around and looked in the mirror at my transformed body one more time. Then I smoothed out my jacket and walked to the front door to answer the door. Vincent was standing there. I thought to myself you are Victor Vincant the Vampire killer.

"Victor you are the Slayer the vampire killer, I felt the change in you as soon as you answered the door. Tell me the whole story.  
>"Come in they didn't trash the kitchen or the living room to many mirrors. I will make us some tea or have some coffee I think I need coffee right not Vince I am ready to patrol."<p>

I made us both some coffee I set down and straddled the chair. I stirred my coffee and took off my gloves

"This is what happened Vince I was driving home from your place mulling over and in musings about my new calling. When I felt my danger sense prickling as I turned down the road to my house and I saw ambulances and fire trucks and cop cars. So I grabbed my crossbow and pulled over and started walking towards my house. Well this cop got a little tetchy with me so I told him he didn't know what he was dealing with or he chosen to avoid and ignore it that it wasn't a typical homicide.

Then I told him who I was and that I lived here and he let me come in that was when I found Emma and Emmet two vamps that killed my parents Emmet raped and killed my mom brutally and Emma killed my dad and my house trashed the cops processed the crime scene already.

So I walked in and attacked them They tried to banter with me so I shut them down I attacked Emma and got her knocked down and subdued once then she changed her form. She shut her eyes and took the form of my mom. So I hesitated. Then I came out of the freeze and subdued her again and defended myself. But I couldn't dust her."

"If you would have Vic you would have done her a favor. But I sense more happened carry on." Vincent sipped his coffee and looked at me I paused to take a sip then I continued my story.

"Then I realized what Emmet did he sired my mother so if I kill him it would free my mom's soul. It felt a lot like a deep primal knowledge that I knew from a long time ago from books or movies or stories you told me at the bookshop. That I thought were fantasy and made up but they were blimey real. I felt my powers come into me and start to transform me then and there so I attacked Emmet and dusted him."

"Those powers you felt Vic and the knowledge bit its from the books and movie you read and the stories I told you. But slayers have existed for years Vic your one of the youngest ones ever 16 or 18 is the typical age your powers start to develop. You inherited the knowledge from the previous slayers its part of you now. You're the first of the new slayers. This means your powers are totally yours and they accepted you and you accepted them you're The Slayer now Vic.

Now I will get this place cleaned up then you can stay here. But you might need to get a job to pay the mortgage for this place. So you know now that college might be out of the Question now. You can take classes but it would be best if there online or part time or not take them at all. Cause slaying is going to be a job Vic food for thought. There that is a show place near the border of Cali in Vegas. You can do your own shows just for now the powers aren't used for personal gain that way. But you will have to wait a few years because you have to be 21 because they serve booze and alcohol


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life Begins

Part IV

"I will keep that in my mind. Vince I better go out and patrol." I finished my coffee in one last gulp. I grabbed my crossbow and my gun tossed them over my shoulder. I tossed a couple daggers and knives in my boots and on my belt. And I put stakes in my jacket pocket and in my internal pocket to. I started walking around and keeping my senses open and enjoying the sensation and the power I feel surging thru my body.

I walked thru the streets of San Francisco wind blowing my hair and my long leather coat around my ankles. I stopped and searched around. I sensed something close so I broke out in run. I ducked behind a tree in the woods and send crossbows flying toward the Target I sensed. I Dived and rolled into a crouch firing the crossbow in the middle of the lot sending Vamps scattering. Two moved on me and I tackled one and sliced and diced him with a dagger thru his heart. Then I stabbed the other. Then I shoved a couple off of me tossing fire at them.

A vamp grabs me from behind and pokes a sword in my back. I spin and kick the sword out of his hand and toss it away. I spun and attacked him with a double slash of swords and beheaded him Then lit the woods and him on fire.

Then I walked toward another graveyard in town near a old church I use to attend. I scoped out the graveyard this one was a bit quieter. So I set down with my crossbow in my lap. Leaning against a old tombstone this graveyard I sensed it was old and full of memories. I found myself dozing off and I shook myself awake when I felt a hand grab me. I spun and tossed that hand over my shoulder and pinned him down with a strong shove on the ground it was Vincent.

"Watch it son. I know you're a little gun shy cause of your parents' murder. But you have to be this alert all the time. Vic don't doze off on the job the house is clean and maybe you should start sleeping in later or get yourself use to being a night person before you fall asleep. If there was a big vamp job to handle you can't be dozing off on the job. This is your life now Victor and just keep yourself alert we will have meetings and I will tell you where the highest vamp activity is around."

We heard a noise and I ran towards where I heard it . I ducked behind a tree and aimed my crossbow there was a young blond women with deep blue eyes. She was about in her late 30s and was being attacked. I ran and in a flash of black I slashed into the vamp and stood in front of her and staked the vamp that attacked her and he was turned to dust. A bat came down and grabbed her hair I fired my crossbow and the bat fell to the ground.

The girl was trembling I held her close and stroked her back. "Its okay I got you he is gone the man that attacked you your safe."

"Thank you sir what is your name?"

"My Name is Victor and yours ?"

"My Name is Vanessa but my friends call me Ness or Nessa"

"My friends call me Vic. I was just passing thru and I heard you scream so I ran to your side."

"What was that thing it looked like a giant bat?"

"Well it's a long story a very long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now I know this late night café that serves hot tea and the best hot coffee and it will help you out and calm you down my treat."

Nessa looked at me. She smiled and shivered I took off my duster and wrapped it around her. You're a little chilled that will warm you up, cold don't bother me. I am use to it.

"That would be great So You're from around here San Francisco?"

"Yes I grew up here I was born and raised here." I walked her to the café and opened up the door and we set down at the counter.

"Your usual Victor Carmel macchiato ?"

Yes that would be great Astrid"

She fixed up my coffee and smiled "late night tonight Vic?"

"Yes long night and whatever the girl wants Astrid its on me."

"Vanessa what would you like ?"

"Just plain coffee vic for now . No actually make it hot chai tea"

"I need to calm down not get wired up"

Victor nodded "I can understand that a little bit of trying experience what you went thru."

The waitress set our drinks on the counter and Vanessa and I sipped it I watched Vanessa and studied her face .

"Your not use to vamps attacking you on your evening walks are you."

"No Victor I am not. The way you attack and kill them. It's like you're meant to attack and kill them"

"Ready to get your mind blown ?"I dropped my voice to whisper

"Vanessa sipped her tea lay it on me."

I am what is called a Slayer or The Slayer. I was born to attack and fight them I was tapped just this year a few weeks ago actually."

"So you are trained to kill them."

"Nessa it's what I do the one single boy to rid the world of evil and vampires born with the skill and strength to kill the vamps and keep hell from raising on Earth."

"But you do it wonderfully Victor why don't you walk me home. I don't want to be out much later."

"Vanessa okay I will walk you home Refill to go please? Astrid."

Astrid winked "Sure hot stuff here you go two cups to go." I grabbed my jacket off the chair and paid the waitress.

Vanessa and I walked thru town I pushed her behind me I sensed a few vampires close. I grabbed a crossbow over my back and fired at a few vamps. I leaped up on the roof of a building firing at vampires as the swooped down as bats I waved my hands and tossed them back.

"Vanessa run like something nasty is after you cause there is zombies as well as vamps in town."

A vamp Dives down at us I re routed to the residential area. Forget the woods and the shortcuts. We will stay on the road. Which way from here?"

Down two blocks and to the right Victor. Stay with me tonight okay I get very lonely and afraid Single womene you know New in town."

I looked at Vanessa, "Okay but I will sleep on the couch .

"okay."

I looked out the window with my arms crossed I stood in the living room with nothing but my boxers on and I looked out and I saw a legion of vamps come towards the house. I tossed my bag at my feet of the couch I pulled a stake out and grabbed my duster and fought in front of her house tossing and kicking and stabbing vamps. I spun and stabbed one and I back flipped and my robe came untied and I finished off my last two vamps and nessa pulled me back inside and kissed me hot and heavily come to bed with me.

Vanessa pushed me down on the bed you know you looked hot out there shirtless fighting those vamps it kinda turned me on."

"I get a bit wired up after a good fight but nessa we can't we just met and I am not the type to jump in the sack with every girl I meet. I am waiting for a special one to come along. But I will lay down with you if you feel better."

Vanessa pulled me into the bed I tossed my robe off and fell asleep beside her. I felt her tight against me and I felt her hot steamy body thru her silk nightgown pushing against me. I felt myself getting a bit steamy and hot and aroused. I was never the type for one night stands. I moved closer to her and brushed my hips tight aginst her I felt her kiss me and I gave into her hot stemy kisses and I kissed her back stemy.


	5. Chapter 5

First Love and Tragedy Strikes

Victor the Vampire slayer Chapter V

I woke up in Vanessa's house we laid asleep together but neither one of us I didn't encourage It she kissed me first and I kissed her back passionately but nothing happened I told her I was not the type for one night stands. She said she was new in town anyway. That she wasn't around long. When I woke up and looked out the sun was shining but I swore I saw something else but I just dismissed it. So I walked back to my own house humming a tune. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I opened the door of my house and unlocked it. I think I am falling in love but I can't have any distractions from my calling.

Vincent was leaning on the door "Victor where have you been all night you patrols never last that long. Its early morning."

"On my nightly patrol I met a girl she was being attacked by vamps. So we went out for coffee and then I walked her back to her house and we slept together. But we didn't do anything she was scared and a little frightened. She was alone in this big house so I stayed with her first I slept on the couch then I got up and I sensed a few more vamps and walked out and slayed and fought them. She saw me fighting and then I came back in and she told me she was upset. She wanted me to lay with her in the bed we didn't have sex okay."

"Look Vic whatever you did with her is none of my business. But it's your life but beware there is a vampire nest right near her house a large one. She is right in the food chain. so if you do go see her be ready. Now get in bed get some rest. We will talk later."

I nodded at Vincent "be careful going home why don't you stay here and I will take you home."

"No I will be fine I will talk with you later on today. Nothing like a refreshing walk in the morning."

I set up straight in bed it was about 10am. I looked at the clock and shook my head I had a nightmare about Vincent tripping and falling on tree root on the way home after that getting attacked and bitten by vamps and one vamp stabbed him and killed him. I pulled my shirt and leather pants on and my leather duster and took off down the road to Vincent's house Gunning my Sequoia as quick as it would go. I arrived at Vincent's house

I parked my car grabbed my weapons case out of the trunk. I grabbed my gun and crossbow off the top and kicked the door open. Vincent are you home?"

"Vic will you just relax I just got home and I was sleeping good."

"Did anything happen on the way home did you fall or trip over anything or get dragged and attacked in a Vamp's lair?"

"I tripped my boot got caught on tree root. I fell and sprained my ankle was all. What are you all freaked out about Vic?"

"I was asleep and I had one bad nightmare bout you falling and being attacked and killed by three vamps on the way home. I rushed over here to see if you were okay it must have just be just a dream. A very bad and tragic dream."

"Victor listen to me, Sometimes nightmares and dreams mean something other times there just dreams. Slayers do have the gift to see the future its part of your power. Slayers have the gift of Prophecy or get gut feelings something might happen. Don't worry about me okay now get some sleep."

The next night I changed and went on patrol I took a walk past Vanessa's house. I walked to her door and she walked out. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Not Really Vanessa I woke up the next morning and I had a graphic nightmare about my Watcher getting hurt and attacked. Then I dreamt a vamp killed him so I came tearing out of my house to his place it turned out he fell but he didn't get attacked.

Then Victor's cell phone rang he picked it up "Hey what is it?

"Vic its Vincent you might want to come to your buddy Gary's house his mom wants to talk to you."

"Got to go nessa see you soon"

Nessa looked at me, "go on Victor"

I turned around and ran down the road and cut across the alley him and I use to play in. I leaped over the fence and landed in his backyard my dark duster flying behind me. I ran to the front door and into the kitchen and saw Mrs. Murry crying talking to Vince.

"He was outside working in the yard and he was attacked by two tall women he was weed eating and gathering limbs and I heard him scream. I first thought he was just carrying on but then I saw him lying dead on the ground.

I straddled the chair across from Mrs. Murry What did these women look like Mrs M? Did he have any bite marks on his neck?"

"How can you ask something like that Vic you were his best mate? How can you make fun of the little games you two use to play?"

"Mrs. M Trust me they aren't games anymore these are real. There are monsters out there every night and every day I fight them. Mrs. M I Am the slayer and I can help you find Gary's killer. It won't bring him back but it will bring him justice and you. Let me see him."

Mrs. Murry grabbed my hand and walked with me to where he laid in the brush pile where he landed after he was bitten and stabbed. I rolled Gary on his side and looked up and Mrs M. "Mrs. M there vampire bite marks and his hands are cold he is either dead or is going to wake up as the undead. "

"So these monsters are real and you and your friend here help destroy them."

Vincent looked at Mrs. Murry, "Mrs. M actually I train him how to fight them he is the one that does it he kills and destroys them"

"You believe you can find them Victor?"

"Mrs. M I know I can my parents were killed now Gary my life is falling apart at the seams but this is destiny Mrs. M and it's who I am. It's who I was born to be."

"I really don't believe this Victor that demons and monsters killed my son. I thought you were a good boy. Not talking all this witchcraft and evil stuff I thought Gary was into this on his own but you planted the ideas in his head someone has watched to many horror flicks or Buffy episodes." 

"Oi you listen Mrs. M" I stood up angrily "They do exist I use to be skeptical like you until I was tapped with these powers. Your son was there with me when it happened that night I came back from our graduation party."

I stormed out angrily and walked away Vincent walked up to me. "Vic getting angry didn't help her believe you more maybe you need to prove it to her and find her son's killer."

"Go out there and kick some butt Vic and show her this stuff is really true Go Kill something."

"Vince I might just go do that and I have this stake that I found in my bag. Legend has it that if you kill the vampire with this stake it will restore his or her victims. I am going to take it with me. I read it on a vampire hunter's website." Victor tossed up the stake and caught it.

"Vic Just be careful mate okay?"

"Vince don't worry about me just take care of yourself" I couldn't bear to tell him I had a dream about his death again. I had it once and I dismissed it but when it happened again I figured there might be something to it. The problem with my visions is I never know what to make of them or if there even true or not or if I even want to know what I am hearing or seeing in my mind. Now it's even closer to home Vince is the only family I had left. I lost my best mate and my Parents Lucky me.

Vincent looked at me, it's like he could tell something was wrong. Since my parents died Vincent became a father figure to me. "Vic what is bothering you tell me? You look like your carrying around a heavy burden. You shouldn't go out there and slay with it on your shoulders clear your mind and not worry about it focus on your mission my son."

"Sure Vince I will"

I shut my eyes and cleared my mind and kept my mind in it feeling my slayer powers surging thru my body and my slayer senses peeled. I ducked around a corner I concentrates on blending myself in with my surroundings and I hear vamps talking and I spun and elbowed two in the gut and kicked one in his jaw. Two tall women vampires walked over one of them looked at me. She had on skin tight halter top and a skirt that hugged her hips and boots that could make lady gaga look like a schoolgirl. The other was in slinky white dress and black dress that hugged her curves.

"You like us don't you? 

"Sorry girls not my type neither one of you now tell me which one of you two killed my friend."

"Well what do we have here slayer boy come to avenge his friend?"

I sensed someone else coming my hair and jacket blew around and I looked around and saw a slender Redhead and a tall skinny man in a suit with glasses and brown waistcoat. The tall blue suited man looked at his companion and I saw he was holding her hand must be his wife.

"Well what do we got here Kariana a situation"

Kariana reached over and squeezed her husband 's hand "I don't know love lets go see."

The young couple walked up to me. I looked at the girl blimey she is hot "Who are you two I am In the middle of a slaying spree here trying to get some answers for my Friend's mom I would appreciate if you leave me alone."

"Really killing isn't the answer mate attacking them isn't the way to go" The tall skinny man said

"Look professor don't tell me what is wrong and what is not. This is what I do" I Glared at the guy in the suit and the jacket he reminds me of my old physics professor with those specs.

Kara looked at me blimey she has pretty eyes and that figure rawwr she is one sexy girl.

"Don't get any ideas mate I am married to her pick your tongue up off the floor and listen."

This guy is really getting under my skin can't I just admire the girl he is with.

"My name is Kariana but you can call me Kara for short. This is my husband David we just arrived here and we saw your situation We thought we can help. What is going on?"

I think to myself the girl is more approachable then her husband. The vampires I was fighting took one look at the young couple and vanished into bats and flew away.

"I just came from my best friend's house his mom is beside herself My Best mate was murdered.

"Why did they run are they afraid of you?"

"Kara lets just say we aren't friends to vampires they fear us, So what do you believe happened to your friend." Kara touched her hand to mine. David stood with his arms crossed looking around like he sensed something was wrong.

"I know a little café if you two would like to talk safely might be a bit dangerous out here" I looked at Kara and David.

"Might be a good idea kid" David glared at me again

"My name is Victor but you can call me vic"

"Come on this way its right down this block. Kara and David followed me and we went into the restaurant."

"Over here this booth here its quiet and believe me some of the stuff I am going to tell you is out of this world"

"Try us we have some stories to." Kara said

I looked at Kara and David "This is crazy what I am going to tell you I am what is called A Slayger "I slay demons and vampires I kill them to keep this world safe I was tapped just a few months ago." My phone rang I picked it up I heard a sound of a struggle and a scream . I dropped my phone and picked it back up Vince ? Vince are you there?"

Kara grabbed her sonic and traced the phone signal. "It's coming from 2118 west sunset ave in San Francisco. Get to the Tardis It will get you." Kara started to say

Get to the Tardis and we will get you there the quickest. David finished her thought and sentence.

I thought to myself "Great they read each others 'minds.

Kara grabbed my hand and we ran for the Tardis. When she touched my hand I felt oddly warm inside and I shook my head and got myself together. Why does this girl make me feel like this inside clear your head Victor I chided myself Kara snapped her fingers and the door opened and Kara and David both moved in sync around the console setting the course.

"Its Bigger on the inside then the outside who exactly are you two?"

"Time lords" Kara and David said together

"Talk in stereo too lovely "

"We travel thru time and space helping out around people that need it to be sure history and such takes the right course."

Kara here we are David snapped his fingers and opened the door I run out and I see vampires attacking my watchers house I grab the crossbow off my back and start firing at vamps. Kara and David run out behind me.

I stoop down and see my watcher where he tripped on a tree root in his yard and saw he was attacked and he fell and was killed. No this is how it exactly happened in my dream. I leaned against the wall crying Kara walked over and hugged me.

"Now all my family is gone Kara."

"Shh quiet you will be fine you will be strong in this we are here for you."

I need to talk to someone no offense to you two but I have a friend I need to confine in can you take me to her house. Its nessa I will come back here after a bit let them get the scene cleaned up a bit. To resume my hunting and see if there is anything else I need from his place now that he is gone. Now I am truly on my own no watcher."


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny Found Victor the Vampire Slayer 7

David and I Patrolled together I shut my eyes and cleared my mind and focused. I felt my slayer powers fill me and I sensed the vamps before they appeared. Like he told me I would.

David and I moved flawlessly as one team. Slashing and moving thru the Vampire gang and killing them He watched me and anticipated what I would do. He nods now Vic move this way.

I moved a little and leaped into a back flip and spin and kicked a vamp in the stomach and tossed him back and froze him then sent him flying like a bowling pin and tackled a few more and launched into a spinning attack clearing the path for David and me to jump into my truck.

David looked at me. "Impressive Vic I knew you had it in you. You're a great fighter and you have a job waiting for you in Dc now we will do one more training session together then it will be time for you to move on."

"Will I see you again David?

"You will find me when you least expect me you got this far without a watcher." Coping with being the slayer on your own and you did well. Well let go get some tea. Then I will drive for awhile your almost 2 hours to dc will be our last slaying mission before I depart to go back to my time. We will start there one you get to where you're going."

David and I pulled into a coffee shop. I locked the car. We walked in and ordered two large Cups of tea. I asked David how hold he was when he got tapped. "David how old were you when you received your powers?"

"I was about your age I was in Collage like you. I was in my graphic design class and a girl was getting bullied and I spun and kicked her attacker. Then we went out for ice cream and a bunch of vamps came on me suddenly. I had no time to think I just acted."David sipped his tea.

"So your powers snuck up on you like mine did."

"Yes Victor exactly like that."

I was overwhelmed when I first got these powers." I sipped my tea thoughtfully.

"I bet you were suddenly you were a superhero that had awesome powers. You knew something happened that changed you."

"Yes David that is what it felt like. I was coming back from a party with my best mate. When we were attacked suddenly I knew just what to do. I broke off a stick into a perfect point and was able to stab the vamps in the chest and fight them. The reason why I wanted to run is it seemed that death was following me I was losing everyone I was close to or I loved.

Vamps killed my parents my best mate and my watcher. I felt like to much death followed me and I wanted my life to stop and I wished I never was the slayer."

"So you ran but you realized you can't run from your destiny right?"

"I know that now David. IS that why you were sent here to help me?"

"Yes we didn't want you to give up. You're a slayer you pave the way for me to become one in the future. One person to stand against the evil of the universe it's you. I am from the future where the watchers counsel gets established again, Cause there are more slayers around. Because I can time travel don't ask how it's a long story. That is why I was sent to you. If you abandon hope now then you might change the future. So no matter how hopeless you feel or how done out. You're a slayer Vic don't forget it. I am going to function as your watcher for a bit until I need to be called back to my time. Since your watcher was killed. But you are allowed to do it on your own but I get that you don't want to

Victor nodded and sipped his tea. "Not right now David but in this note he wrote me he said when watchers' time is up then it's time that the slayer has matured enough. He looks so young Vic thought but he also seems so wise and his eyes show me there is more to him then what meets the eye. "I don't want to change the future David."

"Then off we go then finish up your tea then we will get to DC. You will know where the slaying mission is once we arrive there. Its quite a large park on the outskirts of town. David and I pay the waitress and I gets in the SUV and start it up and hit the nearest road to dc.

"So your mission is to protect me and to be sure I live up to my destiny then?"

"Yes Victor that is why. I want you to believe in yourself Victor I am going to give you one spoiler and that is all I am permitted to give you. When you turn 33 you will became a watcher by odd sad circumstances."

"What sad circumstances?"

"You will know when it s your time to move up Vic you will sense it. You are mature enough now but you got to do some things before it finally happens

David stops and grabs his crossbow and swords out of the back seat He looks at me. I follows suit grabbing my weapons "Right there inside that park sense anything unusual?"

"Yes I sense a slew of vamps in there."

"Then let's go kill something

I ran ahead and slashed thru some vamps I saw I launched myself into a spinning attack and slashes thru some David spins and slashes back to back with me . We both have our silver swords flying beheading and stabbing.

David and I finished our slaying round and a vortex opened up and he bowed "Go into south DC and you will meet a girl you will save her life and you will get offered the co ownership and a job in a night club. Your future is now written in stone Victor you know who you are now."

David leaped into the vortex and Vanished. I presume it was back to his time. I drove into DC and I saw a girl being attacked I stopped my SUV and leaped out and stuck thru few vamps what is your name?"

"Ginger one of those monsters was my dad. HE tried to kill me and my sister so I ran and my sister did too."

"My name Is Vic nice to meet you."

"My Dad gave me ownership of the club but I don't want it do you want it?"

"Yes I do have a few ideas for away to spiff it up and some ideas for a show on how to get some entertainment in there..."

So My life continued on as a slayer and I worked a job as a slayer and working at the night club and I hired Ginger on as my Bartender and her sister. The business was booming and my show bout in a lot of money every night. Whenever I slay I think of this mysterious slayer named David that appeared out of nowhere and helped me out."


End file.
